Happily Ever After
by M33sha
Summary: While Luigis traning, he gets visited by his brother and his girlfriend, and another special someone else.


Luigi panted he threw his lightning ball at the last training dummy in his back yard. He had been doing this for the past 3 hours, had something to nibble, and the 4 hours before that he had been leaping over the houses and trees of toad town, trying to improve his jumping.

Even though there was no point, he was clearly the best jumper in town. Heck, sometimes people said he was the best jumper in the world. But he would still continue his training.

He knew that he was the quickest and that he was the best jumper in town, but he also wanted to improve on his strength as well, so that he would be at least decent in power. He then remembered his ace up his sleeve trick, and figured he would use his new technique one more time, just to see how powerful it is.

He stood with his legs apart, bent from the knees, his legs facing side ways, and every thing from his stomach upwards facing forwards. He cupped his hands to the side. Electricity was gathering in his hands, forming a small energy ball. Electricity was starting to dance around his body. The wind was circling around him, getting more and more powerful.

He could feel the electricity building in his palms, and the wind through his hair, (he took his cap of before the training).

(Think of Goku from Dragon Ball Z doing a kamehameha).

"LIGHTNIIIING STRIIIKE!" He then pushed all the electricity he was feeling into his palms towards the sky, filling it with beautiful thick streaks of pure white electricity. He kept this up for about ten seconds, and then fell to his knees, exhausted.

Sweat was fall from his nose, and dampening the grass below him. He stayed like this for 2 minutes, and once he started to catch his breath back, he stood up to his full height, (which was 6ft 1), faced the sky, and smirked. His new technique was more powerful the before.

He then walked towards his cap, which was placed next to some ice tea in a long glass. He then put his green signature on his kind of spiky hair, and then gulped down his iced tea.

Halfway into his drink, he heard some noises on the other side of the hedge (his back yard is really really big since he lives in mansion, and there's a hedge surrounding the back yard).

He quickly recognized those voices, and beamed with happiness." There here!" He had completely forgotten that he had invited them for dinner at looked at the clock that hung above the see through glass windows and saw that it read 6:25pm.

"Huh, there a bit early". He shrugged his shoulders and quickly ran through his mansion, and since he's really fast, he got to the door before his guests, and since he's really excited to meet them, he swung the door really hard the hinges nearly broke off. 'Note to self, use less force when opening the door'. He chuckled to himself silently.

He then ran to the front gate of the garden. He noticed that his grass in his front garden needed to get cut. The grass wasn't really that big, but he liked it short.

He was thinking about the grass so much that he rammed into his silver coated metallic gates that were at the front. He shook his heads of these thoughts and opened the smaller versions of the gates beside them,(there's some big gates for his car, and a smaller version for people to come in and out of).

He then turned left and saw them talking to each other, haven't yet noticed him yet. Luigi quickly thought up of a prank to do to them, just for a little fun. He bent down, concentrating all the powering his legs, and then leapt into the sky.

He could see the whole of toad town passing right in front of him, but he could always look at that later, right now, he was on a mission.

He could see them getting closer, but they couldn't see him…yet.

The way he jumped might have looked like he was going to miss them, but that was his plan. He was planning to land right behind him, and then unleash his surprise.4 more seconds…WHOOSH!

He landed behind them...and quickly, he seized his two out of three best friends necks each with and arm and gave them a gentle squeeze while giving a loud "HIYA GUYS! HOW YA BEEN?" He gave all of them a smirk. But what happened next really got him to shut up.

All three of them were suddenly alarmed at the sudden presence that they powered there most powerful attacks and were ready to fire.

From the front was Mario who quickly turned around and charged his fireball which was the size of his palm and was glowing a fiery red.

From the left was Peach who quickly turned to her right with her palm open all the way, and some pink sparkles that was glowing a bright pink in form of a circle.(Think of Gogeta's attack in dbz movie 13).

And from the right was the person who turned to the left and quickly jumped back, thrusting her arms outwards with only her thumbs touching each other, and a energy ball flashing a dangerous bright blue. And this person is….ROSALINA!.

Luigi, although impressed with the how well their flexes and powers are developing, was really fearing for his own life, and he knew that if he tried to dodge, there attacks would just hit each other.

So, he quickly removed his arms from Peaches neck, (since Rosalina jumped away) with a shout, he summoned the energy within him and bought it all out.

The wind around him started to shift and a small and not noticeable hurricane started to form a

around him. The wind was not enough to blow them away, but it was enough to let them know that it was not an attacker or assassin, but just Luigi.

Luigi stopped his 'attack' long enough for Rosalina to come up and give him a long kiss. Luigi at first was very surprised, but then he wrapped his arms around her, while she puts her hands in his hair and deepens the kiss.

"Oh get a room you two!" Peach shouted playfully at them, then started to giggle , and Mario to started to laugh as well.

Rosalina pulled away and blushed a nice shade of pink, as did Luigi.

"Hey come on bro, stop blushing and give your older brother a hug". Mario said laughing. Luigi glared at him playfully, but then started to laugh with his brother and gave him a hug and a pat on the back.

"Come on Mario, let his soon-to-be sister-in-law get some love from him as well" Peach said with a big smirk on his face. Mario let go of his brother and with a pat on the back he pushed Luigi into Peach.

Luigi managed to get himself before he nearly ran over Peach and gave her a massive hug. Peach chuckled as she hugged Luigi.

"What's so funny?" Luigi asked with a playful pout.

Rosalina started to chuckled and answered "Luigi, what were you doing before you came to meet us?" She asked, while she was giggling quietly into her hand.

"Well, I was just training a little, but then I heard yous talking along the path way so I thought that I'll give yous a bit of a surprise" Luigi answered with a chuckle.

"Well" she said while putting her hands around his waist and Luigi smirking while he puller her closer." Your just missing a few things, like your shirt" She replied with a smirk.

Luigi at first looked confused, but then understood what she said. His shirt was torn in numerous places, some of it ripped and some of it singed from where the electricity hit. At first Luigi was embarrassed, but then put on a cocky smile and said" Come on, Rosy darling, don't act like you don't like it".

Rosalina then started to giggle, and then kissed Luigi once more on the lips for a good 20 seconds.

"Come on. I thought that we were going to have dinner, not watch who can suck each others face!" Mario said while he was laughing so hard that he was nearly crying with laughter. Peach was trying to scold Mario but she was too busy laughing herself.

Luigi glared at his brother, then proudly asked "How about after we have dinner, me and you smash down, and see if your younger brother can STLL beat you?"

Mario smirked at his younger brothers challenge. "Alright, but don't go crying to your girlfriend after I beat you" Mario said confidently.

"Well then, I'll just have to redeem Luigi and beat you myself" Rosalina said with a competitive look in her eyes.

"Well if you take on Mario, then I'll just have no-one to beat then". Peach said with cockiness in her words.

They all looked at each competitively for a few seconds, then started laughing. It was just like them to start challenging each other.

After the laughter died down, Rosalina then suggested "Maybe we should head to yours".

They all looked around, not many people were on the roads of toad's town, only a few people, who are most likely couples.

"Heeeey, it's such a cool and beautiful night to eat in, why don't we eat out?" Luigi suggested to the rest of them

"Heeeey, why don't we get changed first?" Mario asked in the same voice and attitude that Luigi had." And by that I mean why don't us three" He signalled to himself, Peach and Rosalina "Get the fancy clothes on that we keep here and yooouuuu" He poked his finger to Luigi "Have a quick shower and get dressed as well before I eat everything in the fridge and then the fridge itself", He said the last bit a bit playfully, but he was also very hungry.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Luigi said with a sheepish grin.

"Well, maybe I could join you in your shower?" Rosalina said seductively.

Luigi was surprised at first, but then his face quickly changed into a smirk. He picked Rosalina up bridal style and kissed her passionately. Rosalina eagerly kissed back with more passion than before.

Mario and Peach just sighed and rolled their eyes. Their eyes met in the middle. Mario smirked while Peach blushed, and she blushed even harder when Mario suddenly crashed his lips into hers. She quickly melted into the kiss. Their lasted for about 15 seconds before they were interrupted.

"I thought that we were gunna have dinner, not watch who can suck each others face of" Luigi said with a smirk, Rosalina still in his arms.

Peach And Mario both blushed. Mario then grabbed bridal-styled. "Let's see who's the fastest lil bro!" Mario said cockily and then started to jump towards Luigi's mansion. Peaches giggles could be heard and a short 'See ya there'.

Luigi and Rosalina weren't surprised that Mario challenged them after he has made fun of him. So Luigi quickly bounded into action. With Rosalina in his arms, he was going to jump after his brother, but a question from Rosalina made him stop.

"Luigi, will you stay by me forever?" Rosalina asked in a timid voice.

Luigi couldn't believe his ears. Was Rosalina asking him if he will leave her?" Of course I won't. I will never do that to you. You're my soul mate. So as long as I live, you're stuck with me until I die. Which hopefully wont be in the future any time soon" Luigi said with a chuckle.

Rosalina's eyes started to water, and she quickly put her lips to Luigi's. Luigi smiled through the kiss and kissed back….until he remembered the challenge that Mario gave him.

He softly broke of the kiss and said "We'll continue this in the shower, Right now lets concrete on beating the king and queen of Mushroom kingdom" He said with a smile.

Rosalina giggled. "Yeah, lets beat them and show them that the king and queen of the Cosmos are the really winners!" Rosalina exclaimed.

Luigi smiled…then blushed. Did she really say king and queen? As in…..married? He shook these thoughts from his head. He had a brother to beat. "Well then, are you ready my queen?" He put the emphasis on queen.

Rosalina blushed, the said "Of course I am, my king". She chuckled as Luigi's face went red, but he smirked at her.

"Well then….HERE WE GOO! "He exclaimed, jumping high in the sky. Their whoops and yahoos filled the skies.

And then when, Rosalina knew that Luigi was her special one, and that they would last forever.


End file.
